The Brothers Flub Movie
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: A fairy helps Guapo and Fraz fight the show's villains.


"The Brothers Flub Movie"

This is a story me and my friend Natalie wrote together

Chapter One

Guapo was transforming into Super Guapo Guy and he looked at Vinny Vinny Vinci, Very Evil Man, Matt Villain and Madman Mambo and said, "How dare you evil lowlifes ruin Retrograde's peace! Release Fraz immediately!" Fraz was tied up saying, "Guapo! Don't come any closer!" Madman Mambo laughed and said, "What's with that gaudy appearance you idiot?" Very Evil Man said, "It's very pointless. Do you think you can defeat us, The 4 Lords?"

Vinny Vinny Vinci added, "After this, nobody will be able to stop us no matter what crimes we all commit!" Matt Villain said, "Super Guapo Guy, your senseless struggle ends now!" The 4 Lords then attacked Guapo and he screamed. Guapo then woke up realizing it was a dream, then he noticed Fraz talking in his sleep, so Guapo said to Fraz, "It's okay, buddy. It's just a nightmare." Fraz didn't wake up. He just continued talking in his sleep as Guapo went back to sleep. As he slept, there was a strange wand that was on the desk which was found earlier on one of the deliveries.

The next morning when The Flub Brothers woke up, Guapo told Fraz about the dream he had the night before. Guapo also pointed out that the strange wand that he and Fraz found seemed to emit a strange aura which made them have the same dream. Fraz picked up the wand and looked at it. "Fascinating" he said, "It must have some kind of dream power". Guapo added, "It does have something to do with the dream we both had." "But what though?" Fraz asked rubbing his chin in thought. Guapo said, "Maybe it has something to do with super heroes." "Do you suppose it came from The Land Of Spandex?" Fraz asked.

Guapo responded, "Yes. It really must have come from The Land of Spandex." "How do you suppose it got here to Retrograde?" Fraz asked. "I found it on one of our deliveries at The Land of Spandex." Guapo pointed out. "I wonder who gave it to us" Fraz said. "I found it in an abandoned building at The Land of Spandex on the way back." Guapo stated. "Well why didn't you tell me?" Fraz asked. Guapo answered, "I don't know!" "Gee of course you don't" Fraz said annoyed. When they looked out the window, there was fog outside. "Beejabbers! Look at all that fog!" Guapo cried. Fraz pointed out that the fog might have something to do with the dream he and Guapo had.

"Do you think it could be dream fog? And do you also think it could've come from the wand?" Guapo asked. Guapo said, "It is not dream fog, and I think the wand had something to do with it. We should talk to Squeege and Valerina about this." "You're right Guapo. We should. Maybe they know something that we don't" Fraz replied. Guapo responded, "I agree." "Let's go" Fraz said and they left the room with the wand.

When they arrived, Squeege and Valerina were there, wearing warrior like uniforms. "Where'd you get those uniforms?" Fraz asked. Valerina explained that she designed the outfits. "You did a great job Val" Fraz said impressed. Squeege also pointed out that Miss Boomdeeyay hasn't shown up because the fog affected her due to the evil organization, Retro Magica. "Mother of mercy!" Fraz cried fearfully. Guapo knew what Squeege was talking about because of the dream that Guapo had and he was trying to fight the Four Lords to save Fraz. "Our dream has become a reality!" Fraz cried in fear.

Valerina pointed out that she found a fairy, Megumi who was injured and she gave Megumi to Fraz. Fraz took the fairy into his arms and asked her "What happened to you?" Megumi said, "I was being chased by the Nail Ripper, who Vinny Vinny Vinci was controlling, then the Nail Ripper attacked me and I realized that the Four Lords must be defeated by two heroes, who must be Fraz and Guapo, and I am counting on you. I'll come along with you guys and please let Valerina and Squeege also come along with us as well." "Sure. Of course" Fraz replied.

Then they got into the Hoog and they were at a mysterious forest that was also foggy. "Beejabbers!" Guapo cried. Then they noticed Miss Boomdeeyay who was possessed by the fog, making her act evily and Fraz, Guapo, Squeege, and Valerina ran away, but were stopped by the Mechanics and Huge Head Fred who were also possessed by the fog, which caused Fraz and Guapo to run off, but Squeege and Valerina became possessed by the fog, throwing bread rolls that had needles inside them, but missed, so Megumi said to Guapo. "With the wand in your hand, you can transform into Super Guapo Guy!" Guapo used the wand and transformed into Super Guapo Guy, then handed it to Fraz, who transformed _himself_ into Laundry Day Kid.

As they fought the possessed couriers, the Nail Ripper appeared and it was controlled by Vinny Vinny Vinci. Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid used their superhero powers to fight The Nail Ripper. The Nail Ripper countered every attack, so Megumi helped Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid make their attacks powerful. Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day kid were able to defeat The Nail Ripper together. Vinny Vinny Vinci was so pissed off, he shouted, "I have more power!" when he resurrected the Nail Ripper, which became the Nail Ripper 2. In it, Matt Villain, Very Evil Man, and Vinny Vinny Vinci all asked, "Round 2?" "WE'RE DOOMED!" Fraz screamed. Guapo held Fraz's hand and said, "We won't give up!" This gave Fraz confidence.

And because of it, they both held hands and used their attacks on the Nail Ripper 2, which then exploded and sent the 3 Villains into the air, screaming. "WE DID IT GUAPO!" Fraz cried with victory. Guapo hugged Fraz with tears of joy. They broke away from each other, and gave each other a high five. Then Valerina, Squeege, Miss Boomdeeyay, The Mechanics, and Huge Head Fred were back to normal and were so proud of Fraz and Guapo. Guapo and Fraz had saved them all. They truly were superheroes. In the darkness at a distant area, Madman Mambo was pissed off at Vinny Vinny Vinci, Matt Villain, and Very Evil Man, so he responded to them, "Do NOT fail me again." Meanwhile, back at Retrograde, Fraz and Guapo were talking to Megumi about what happened at the Land Of Spandex. "I stopped Very Evil Man with a bar of soap, and a bucket of water" Fraz told Megumi.

Megumi listened very carefully to what Fraz said to her. Guapo didn't like Fraz taking all the credit for stopping Very Evil Man, so he butted in by crying "Hey! I helped stop him too Fraz!" Megumi asked what other villains they fought. "On The Land Of Spandex-just Very Evil Man. But in general, Vinny Vinny Vinci, Matt Villain, Madman Mambo/Dr. Rex Rotten, Mango, and many more" Fraz replied. Megumi explained that those villains are all in Retro Magica. "Beejabbers!" Guapo cried in surprise. Megumi also explained that the only way to stop the villains was to transform into superheroes to save the world. "That's why you transformed us into Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid!" Fraz cried.

Megumi said, "I had to do it because, I always believe in you." "Thanks. That means a lot to us" Fraz replied. Megumi said, "You and Guapo should get some sleep. I'll wait for you at the Hoog tomorrow morning so we can fight Madman Mambo." "Okay. Goodnight" Fraz replied. Megumi kissed Fraz on the cheek—causing Fraz to blush. As Fraz and Guapo went to sleep, Megumi looked after Fraz and Guapo and she smiled at how cute they looked when sleeping.

Chapter Two

The next morning when Guapo and Fraz woke up, they saw Megumi by their side. Megumi asked Fraz, "Did you sleep well?" "Yes. Have you been up all night?" Fraz replied. Megumi responded, "Yes. I was on guard making sure you two were safe." "Thanks for keeping an eye on us" Fraz said. Megumi replied, "Much obliged." Guapo and Fraz got out of bed, and left the room-heading for the lounge. Megumi followed them there. When they entered the lounge, they saw Valerina and Squeege eating breakfast. Guapo, Fraz, and Megumi ate breakfast with them.

After breakfast Guapo and Fraz returned to their room to take a shower. Megumi asked Fraz, "Would you mind if I scrub your back?" "No. Not at all" Fraz replied. Megumi smiled and said, "Okay. I'll do it." Megumi took a wash cloth, and gently began to scrub Fraz's back. Megumi asked Fraz, "How does that feel?" "It feels great. I really like it" Fraz replied. Megumi explained to Fraz that she used to have two sisters but they were killed by Madman Mambo. Mother of mercy! That's awful!" Fraz cried.

Megumi replied, "I know. Mambo cut out my sister, Ritsuko's tongue and I was very scared, so I had to escape when he killed my other sister, Mei. I remember Mambo saying to her before he killed her, 'Your mama's all alone, so I'm giving you to this bitch. In Hell.' and he pulled Mei's eyes out." Fraz felt sick to his stomach from the gory details. So much that his turquoise face turned green. Megumi gave Fraz a gentle kiss on the cheek explaining that she will help him and Guapo fight Madman Mambo. "Thanks Megumi. Me and Guapo need all the help we can get" Fraz said. Megumi replied, "My pleasure~!"

As soon as Fraz, Guapo, and Megumi prepared the Hoog, she explained the location of where Madman Mambo killed her sisters. The giant blue foot kicked The Hoog into space into the bright beautiful, rainbow morning sky, where it headed for its destination. The destination was at a dark forest. The Hoog landed-it tail lights on. Megumi said to Fraz and Guapo, "I'll protect you from that psychotic madman." "Thanks Megumi. We need all the protection we can get. Especially with _him_ out there!" Fraz replied. When Megumi, Fraz, and Guapo were walking in the dark forest, Megumi said, "I always feel safe when you two are here with me." "Thanks" Fraz replied-feeling proud of himself. Then they noticed a dark shadow, revealing to be Madman Mambo himself, who said, "Prepare to die!" Megumi helped Fraz and Guapo transform into Laundry Day Kid and Super Guapo Guy.

"Stand back Megumi! We'll handle this!" Laundry Day Kid said. Megumi replied, "I cheer you on!" Both Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid took on Madman Mambo. The battle was intense, but they managed to defeat him. "I'll get you two _next time_ " he said and retreated from defeat. Megumi broke down into tears because as he said that, he threw the corpses of her sisters at her. The corpses were just skeletons, so Megumi threw them into the water and still was crying. Fraz and Guapo felt sorry for Megumi. "There there Megumi. We'll make Madman Mambo _pay_ for what he did to your sister" Fraz said in a comforting tone. Megumi sniffled, "Thank you." The three walked away together.

Back at Retrograde, Guapo was already asleep, so Fraz and Megumi were both talking to each other about the strange wands that Guapo discovered. "Guapo and I found them on The Land Of Spandex" Fraz said. Megumi said, "He actually must understand that the world needs to be saved from evil." "I agree. Especially since he has no concept of doom whatsoever" Fraz replied. Megumi said to Fraz, "You should get some sleep. We have to fight Matt Villain tomorrow." "Okay" Fraz replied. When Fraz went to sleep, Megumi kept guard. Guapo was also asleep, so Megumi watched over him as well. Like the previous night, Megumi stood guard watching them all night. Megumi kissed Fraz and Guapo as well. Fraz smiled in his sleep from her kiss.

Chapter Three

Before daybreak, Megumi was preparing herself for the battle of Matt Villain by wearing a military like outfit. Then she waited for Fraz and Guapo to wake up. When Guapo and Fraz woke up, they were surprised by her outfit. "Beejabbers!" Guapo cried. Megumi said, "I actually designed the outfit myself." "You did a good job" Fraz said. Megumi responded, "Thanks Fraz. You are making me blush!" "You're very welcome" Fraz said smiling.

When Fraz, Guapo, and Megumi got into the Hoog, Megumi said, "Let me drive the Hoog so I can show you where Matt Villain is hiding at so we can defeat him." "Sure thing" Fraz replied, letting her have the wheel. Megumi drove the Hoog and the destination was a dark cavern. The three exited The Hoog. Megumi pulled out a flashlight and said, "Matt Villain is around here, so better brace yourselves!" "Don't worry. We will" Fraz replied. Megumi, Fraz, and Guapo then noticed a dark shadow, which revealed to be Matt Villain, who said, "I'll wring your damned necks just to watch you all squirm!" Megumi then said to Fraz and Guapo, "I'll help you guys defeat him!" With a wave of her wand, Guapo and Fraz became Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid.

The battle was intense, and Matt was screaming like a banshee because Laundry Day Kid and Super Guapo Guy's attacks were so powerful. Finally Matt retreated like a coward. Megumi noticed that Fraz and Guapo were both exhausted. "That was an intense battle!" she cried. Back at Retrograde, Fraz and Guapo were both taking a nap due to that intense battle against Matt Villain. Megumi was watching them sleep. She also said, "You guys have worked hard. You need a well-deserved rest before we can fight Very Evil Man." She stood guard watching them throughout the night.

Meanwhile at a dark alley, Very Evil Man was pissed off at Madman Mambo, Vinny Vinny Vinci and Matt Villain for failing his order, so he shouted, "Tomorrow, I will fight those Flubs and I will triumph!" The other villains just laughed at him-knowing how he was defeated the last time he encountered them on The Land Of Spandex. The other villains just laughed at him-knowing how he was defeated the last time he encountered them on The Land Of Spandex. He then screamed at the other villains, "GET OUT OR I WILL CUT ALL OF YOUR HEADS OFF AND THROW YOUR CORPSES INTO THE FIRE PIT!" This got the other villains to retreat in a heartbeat.

The next morning, Megumi was waiting for Fraz and Guapo to wake up. Just then Guapo and Fraz woke, sat up, and yawned while stretching. Megumi asked them, "Did you sleep well?" "We slept great. We were exhausted last night" Fraz replied. Megumi responded, "I am so glad for you!" "We're ready to fight Very Evil Man" Fraz said. Guapo added, "We won't give up!" "He's easy to defeat" Fraz said smiling proudly. Megumi responded, "I promise, I'll help you defeat him!" "Thank you Megumi" Fraz said gratefully. As they got into the Hoog, Megumi, Fraz and Guapo prepared the engine. The Hoog lifted off into the rainbow morning sky.

The destination was a dark city, and when the Hoog landed, Fraz, Guapo, and Megumi noticed that everyone from Retrograde was all turned to stone due to Very Evil Man's weapons. "Mother of mercy!" Fraz cried in horror. Megumi said to Fraz, "We have to rescue them!" "I know we do. I just had no idea Very Evil Man was capable of THIS!" Fraz replied. Guapo felt tears of rage coming from his eyes, and he shouted, "There is no way we'll give up! We must rescue everyone in order to defeat Very Evil Man!" "I'm with you Guapo!" Fraz cried.

When they got out of the Hoog, Very Evil Man said, "Well now. I have been expecting you." Megumi shouted, "You will pay for the trouble you have caused throughout Retrograde and killing my sisters!" With a wave of her wand, Megumi transformed Guapo and Fraz into Super Guapo Guy and Laundry Day Kid. Megumi also used her wand on herself, and she transformed into a godly like heroine, Maximum Aura. The three of them prepared to take on Very Evil Man. Maxiumum Aura used her Heavenly Light to break free Squeege, Valerina, Miss Boomdeeyay, The Mechanics and Huge Head Fred from being tuned to stone.

"Thanks for freeing us!" Valerina cried. Maximum Aura replied, "No problem!" Super Guapo Guy asked Laundry Day Kid, "Let's try to make sure Very Evil Man doesn't escape so we can attack him!" "I'm with _you_!" Laundry Day Kid replied. Maximum Aura added, "Let's do this!" The three teamed up against Very Evil Man. Super Guapo Guy used his psychic powers to unleash several debris causing it surround Very Evil Man. Very Evil Man screamed as the debris hit him. Laundry Day Kid and Maximum Aura used an army of plungers to hit Very Evil Man. Very Evil Man screamed as the plungers hit him-sticking to him. Maximum Aura used her flamethrower to cause Very Evil Man to be on fire. Very Evil Man screamed in pain from the flames burning his body.

Maximum Aura, Laundry Day Kid, and Super Guapo Guy unleashed their most powerful attack, Galactic Retrograde Beam. "No!" Very Evil Man cried as the beam surrounded him. Very Evil Man was then defeated, but Megumi was seriously injured, causing Fraz to cry very emotional tears because Megumi was covered in bruises. "Oh woe is us! Megumi's hurt!" Fraz sobbed. Guapo asked, "Megumi! Are you okay?" "No she isn't Guapo! Very Evil Man injured her badly!" Fraz sobbed. Megumi responded, "Please... I need you guys to recover me." "Should we take you to a hospital?" Fraz asked. Megumi responded, "Yes..." "Off to Desperate Hospital we go!" Guapo cried. He and Fraz helped Megumi into The Hoog.

Megumi was in so much pain, tears and sweat were coming out of her eyes. It broke Fraz's heart seeing her like this. "Don't worry Megumi. We'll be at Desperate Hospital soon" Fraz said. Megumi said, "I know..." Soon they arrived at Desperate Hospital-the same hospital Guapo took Fraz to that time he accidentally swallowed Dinky. Megumi was screaming uncontrollably when the doctors looked at her. "She's going to have to be stitched and bandaged up" one of them told Guapo and Fraz. The other doctor added, "She will also give birth to another fairy at any moment because she had spent so much time with her sisters right before they died." "She's gonna have a baby!" Fraz cried. "Aww. I love babies" Guapo added.

Megumi continued to scream loudly. "She's in labor!" Fraz cried. Guapo added, "I hope she's okay." "She's in labor YOU IDIOT! Haven't you ever heard of labor pains?!" Fraz yelled in annoyance. Guapo responded, "Nope." "Of COURSE not you dipshit! You don't know ANYTHING!" Fraz replied irritated. Then there was a cry in the room Megumi was in, so Fraz and Guapo hurried to enter the room, but the nurse said, "I'm sorry. But give us a little longer. The birthing process is still underway." Then there was another cry, so the doctor came out of the room and said, "Both baby female fairies have arrived safe and sound."

"She had twins!" Fraz cried. Guapo added, "I bet they are so cute!" "I bet they are!" Fraz replied in agreement. Later, Fraz and Guapo were with Megumi and her newborn twin fairies, Riku and Touko. "They're beautiful" Fraz told Megumi. Megumi replied, "They remind me so much of my sisters." "Can I hold one of them?" Fraz asked. Megumi said, "Sure." Megumi let Fraz hold Riku. Megumi also let Guapo hold Touko. Megumi said, "Riku and Touko are so beautiful." "They sure are" Fraz replied in agreement. Touko opened her eyes and looked at Guapo. "She's awake!" Guapo cried with joy. Riku also opened her eyes and looked at Fraz. "She has such beautiful eyes" Fraz said. Megumi said, "In fact, Riku and Touko's eyes are just like mine."

"They inherited them from you" Fraz replied. Back at Retrograde, Fraz and Guapo were both writing in their journals about the battle against Very Evil Man. They were also writing about Megumi giving birth to twins. Guapo said to Fraz, "Now that Very Evil Man is defeated, we can get back to delivering packages!" "But Guapo? What about all the other villains?" Fraz asked. Guapo replied, "I'm pretty sure they are all in prison by now." "I sure hope so!" Fraz cried. Guapo hugged Fraz and said, "I really think this is a great thing!" "What? That the other villains are in prison?" Fraz asked confused. Guapo answered, "Yes!" "In that case you're right!" Fraz said. Guapo added, "I guess everything must be back to normal now that Very Evil Man is defeated." "Thank Flub for that!"Fraz cried with relief. Guapo then said to Fraz, "I'll race you to the lounge!" "I'll beat you there!" Fraz replied, and the two started running.

As they both entered the office, they were both assigned to deliver a package to Spandexia. Guapo said eagerly, "We'll do our very best!" Then as they both got into the Hoog, Guapo asked Fraz, "Do you think Megumi is doing okay?" "I'm sure she's fine Guapo" Fraz replied. Guapo smiled, "That's good." The Hoog went through a wormhole, which was a short cut to Spandexia. When they arrived, the townspeople were very pleased to see Fraz and Guapo. "Thank you! _Thank_ you!" Fraz cried proudly. Guapo replied, "We are heroes, and we always will be." "Right you are little brother" Fraz said in agreement.

Megumi and her two children were in the crowd as well. Just then Guapo spotted them, and tugged on Fraz's sleeve. "Hey Fraz! There's Megumi and her kids!" he cried-pointing in their direction. Megumi looked very impressed to see Fraz and Guapo. Guapo and Fraz walked over to her. Megumi said, "I am very impressed that you have saved Spandexia and Retrograde from evil enemies!" "We couldn't have done it without you" Fraz replied. Megumi replied, "I'm so glad I could help you two." The three hugged.

Megumi, Fraz, and Guapo went back to Retrograde with Megumi's twin children to explain how the world was saved thanks to Megumi's special wands. The children were proud of their mommy. Megumi was also proud of them, as was Guapo and Fraz themselves.

The End


End file.
